criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Knocked Out Coal
Knocked Out Coal '(Case #14) is the fourteenth fanmade case as well as being the second case in the Baywood Hills district and the fourteenth case of Bluehaven. Case Background Previously on ''Criminal Case, Patricia and the player receive a bullet train ticket from Michael, who claimed to have found it near the Baywood sign where a mysterious trench-coated figure named Mr Valentine was spotted. All three members of the Bluehaven Police Department make it to the bullet train, trying to find out who this Mr Valentine character was. Before the team investigated the train itself, they heard a noise and running footsteps above them. Patricia enters the engine room where the noise came from and found the train engineer, Steve Burns, buried in a giant pile of coal where Michael makes a bad pun (knocked out coal). The team quickly shipped Steve's body off to Elizabeth for autopsy and immediately started the investigation, dealing with several nuisances along the way. Halfway through the investigation, Mr Valentine sent a message to the team that there's snakes running loose in the bullet train's baggage car, courtesy of Mr Valentine. After dealing with the snake issue, the team continues and finds a shovel that was later proven to be used to strike Steve in the back of the head to knock him out. After careful investigation, the team unveiled the killer to be a columnist named Vendetta Clamp. Vendetta stated that she would never kill a human being as she believes it's inhumane. After blissfully presenting the evidence to Vendetta including but not limited to her vitamins on the golden egg and her message after hacking the train system, Patricia then proceeded to ask again. Vendetta admitted to grand homicide and wanted to explain her story to the team. All in Vendetta's life, she always liked one particular thing very much: anything egg-shaped. One day, Vendetta was contacted by Mr Valentine via video message and he promised Vendetta a golden egg (which the team found at the coal furnace) if she could hack into the bullet train's computer system and download the system schematics of the train. During her hacking job, she was caught by the train engineer, Steve Burns, who threatened to tell everybody about her actions, which could ruin her job as a newspaper columnist. Vendetta didn't want this to happen so she improvised by knocking Steve out with the shovel then released a pile of coal on him, which asphyxiated him to death. Vendetta called herself an egghead then wished to be shipped off to court. Vendetta entered a guilty plea and explained her actions to the Honorable Kingsley to which he thinks it's horrible for a woman like Vendetta to do such a thing all for a golden egg, which Kingsley found a little creepy. Vendetta wanted to accept her sentence and wanted the trial over with. Before Kingsley could do that, he asked if Vendetta knew who Mr Valentine was. After replying no, Vendetta requested to take her golden egg to prison with her. Judge Kingsley denied the request as the team will take it as evidence then sentenced Vendetta to 20 years in prison with a parole possibility of 15 years. In the aftermath of the trial, Chief Price informed the team that there are reports of food poisoning at the bullet train and wanted the team to check up on Madeline Ash to see if she's the root cause of all this. Along the way, the team discovers more about Mark's missing sister, Amanda Delvecchio. Apparently Amanda was last seen with a poet named Ian Neon. He claims that he was a lonely person and loved Amanda's company where she would give advice to Ian and compliment him to make him feel not alone. Ian was sad Amanda disappeared and wished the team leaved him alone. After discovering someone tampered with Madeline's cooking, the team learns that the cooking was contaminated with a hazardous type of bacteria named Botulinum. After dealing with the two issues, the team decides to label Mr Valentine a serious threat if people are willing to go to great lengths just to get what Valentine wants. Victim * 'Steve Burns '(Found buried in a giant pile of coal on a bullet train) Murder Weapon * '''Coal Killer * Vendetta Clamp Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses eggs *The suspect smells of blackberries *The suspect eats hot dogs Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses eggs *The suspect smells of blackberries *The suspect eats hot dogs Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses eggs *The suspect smells of blackberries *The suspect eats hot dogs Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses eggs *The suspect smells of blackberries Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses eggs *The suspect smells of blackberries *The suspect eats hot dogs Killer's Profile * The killer uses eggs. * The killer smells of blackberries. * The killer eats hot dogs. * The killer is female. * The killer weighs 145 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Engine Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Coal Release Lever, Torn Ticket; Available at start) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Coal; Evidence: Killer uses eggs) * Examine Coal Release Lever. (Result: Black Substance) * Analyze Black Substance. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer smells of blackberries) * Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Bullet Train Ticket; New Suspect: Carl Tucker) * Ask Carl Tucker about the victim. (Prerequisite: Bullet Train Ticket restored) * Investigate Chef's Kitchen. (Clues: Locked Briefcase, Pile of Groceries; Prerequisite: Talk to Carl) * Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Documents) * Analyze Documents. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Carlotta Johannesburg) * Question Carlotta about her lawsuit filed against the victim. (Prerequisite: Documents analyzed) * Examine Pile of Groceries. (Result: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Chef's Photo; New Suspect: Madeline Ash) * Talk to Madeline Ash about her torn photo. (Prerequisite: Chef's Photo restored) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Baggage Car. (Clues: Opened Chest, Coal-covered Blanket, Newspaper; Available at start) *Examine Opened Chest. (Result: Hair Strands) *Analyze Hair Strands. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ian Neon) *Ask Ian Neon why he was in the chest. (Prerequisite: Hair Strands analyzed) *Examine Coal-covered Blanket. (Result: Shovel) *Analyze Shovel. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats hot dogs) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article; New Suspect: Vendetta Clamp) *Question Vendetta Clamp about her article on the victim. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article unraveled) *Investigate Kitchen Fridge. (Clues: Fruit Pile, Bloody Rag; Prerequisite: Shovel analyzed) *Examine Fruit Pile. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Carlotta about her pregnancy. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Examine Bloody Rag. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Victim's DNA) *Ask Madeline Ash how the victim's blood ended up on her rag. (Prerequisite: Victim's DNA identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Ian Neon about him being a stowaway on the train. (Available at start) *Investigate Luggage Pile. (Clues: Torn Magazine, Faded Schedule; Available at start) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Gossip Magazine) *See what Vendetta Clamp thinks about her loss of fame. (Prerequisite: Gossip Magazine restored) *Examine Faded Schedule. (Result: Train Schedule) *Analyze Train Schedule. (09:00:00) *Talk to Carl Tucker about the recent train schedule. (Prerequisite: Train Schedule analyzed) *Investigate Coal Furnace. (Clues: Hacked Screen, Golden Egg; Available when all tasks above are completed) *Examine Hacked Screen. (Result: Hacking Code) *Analyze Hacking Code. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer is female) *Examine Golden Egg. (Result: Orange Powder) *Analyze Orange Powder. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer weighs 145 lbs) * Arrest Killer. * Go to Sibling Rivalry: Part 2. (No stars) Sibling Rivalry: Part 2 * Go see what Madeline Ash thinks about the food poisoning issue. (Available at start) * Investigate Chef's Kitchen. (Clues: Grocery Bag; Prerequisite: Talk to Madeline) * Examine Grocery Bag. (Result: Moldy Bread) * Examine Moldy Bread. (Result: Mold Sample) * Analyze Mold Sample. (12:00:00) * Talk to Madeline about the harmful bacteria. (Reward: Chef's Hat; Prerequisite: Mold Sample analyzed) * Go see what Ian Neon wants to tell you. (Reward: Burger; Available at start) * Investigate Baggage Car. (Clues: Barrel; Prerequisite: Talk to Ian) * Examine Barrel. (Result: Amanda's Poem) * Analyze Amanda's Poem. (03:00:00) * Ask Ian about Amanda's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Amanda's Poem analyzed) * Investigate Engine Room. (Clues: Valentine's Letter; Prerequisite: Talk to Madeline after analysis) * Examine Valentine's Letter. (Result: Letter to Player) * Ask Carlotta what she knows about Mr Valentine. (Reward: 10,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Letter to Player unraveled) * Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases